Beira
Maputo is a tribe from Survivor: Mozambique. Beira is a starting tribe featuring seven new players and two returning rivals, Colton and Courtney. Their tribe color is yellow. Members Starting Tribe * Bob Crowley (TDScott8) * Colton Cumbie (xKingPresto) * Courtney Yates (Slay-Betch) * Eddie Fox (1888Terrence) * Julia Landauer (FlaggedALot) * Malcolm Freberg (SFAras™) * Paloma Soto-Castillo (MissPinkLegend) * Sierra Thomas (TDF Conor) * Wes Nale (Stilts12) Swapped Tribe * ►Bob Crowley (TDScott8) * ►Katie Hanson (bowling4fun) * ►Malcolm Freberg (SFAras™) * ►Peih-Gee Law (Peih-Vonne Maria) * ►Sierra Thomas (TDF Conor) Tribe History On Day 1, seven new players joined the Beira tribe. Colton and Courtney, rivals from Survivor: Po Toi Islands then joined the tribe as a part of the season's rivals twist. It was announced that the seven new players would publicly vote for one of the two returnees to become the tribe captain. The tribe captain would receive a privilege in the game, while the player that lost the the election would receive a disadvantage. Courtney won the election after receiving 4 out of 7 votes. Colton's disadvantage was that he would not be eligible to vote if he attened one of the first three tribal councils. On Day 3, Beira lost immunity in a challenge called "Pass the Torch" in which they needed to pass a torch to every member of their tribe and then to Jeff faster than the other tribe. As Maputo's tribe chief, Angie chose to send Todd and Sierra to Exile Island, preventing Sierra from attending tribal council. At tribal council, Colton was ineligible to vote due to his disadvantage. Colton was then voted out in a 5-2 decision. On Day 6, Beira lost immunity in a challenge called "The Sound of Immunity" in which the tribe chief needed to select a music artist and the other tribe members needed to select a song that best fit a theme they were given. As Maputo's tribe chief, Angie chose to send Danielle and Bob to Exile Island, preventing Bob from attending tribal council. At tribal council, Wes was voted out in a 5-2 decision. On Day 9, Beira won immunity in a challenge called "Feeling Puzzled", in which the competitors needed to complete three different puzzles in the fastest time. Bob and Malcolm completed the easy puzzle, Eddie and Julia completed the medium puzzle and Paloma and Sierra completed the hard puzzle. Courtney sat out of the immunity challenge. As Beira's tribe chief, Courtney chose to send Paloma and Rob to Exile Island, preventing Rob from attending tribal council. On Day 10, a tribe swap shuffled up each of the tribes. The Beira members had to each draw a rock in order to remain on their tribe. Sierra drew a white rock and remained on Beira. Sierra had to pick a former Maputo member to join Beira and she chose Peih-Gee. Peih-Gee then had to pick a former Beira member to re-join Beira and she chose Malcolm. Malcolm then had to pick a former Maputo member to join Beira and he chose Katie. Katie then had to pick a former Beira member to re-join Beira and she randomly selected Bob. The remaining players that were not selected for a tribe joined an auxiliary tribe called the Outsiders tribe. The new Beira tribe needed to then elect a new tribe chief and Malcolm won the election with 2 votes. Sierra received 1 vote. On Day 12, Beira lost the immunity challenge called "Flag Fight", in which Sierra created a tribe flag for Beira. As Maputo's tribe chief, Paloma chose to send Danielle, Julia and Sierra to Exile Island, preventing Sierra from attending tribal council. On Day 15, Beira came second in an immunity challenge called "Immunity Poll", in which the contestants needed to compete to get the most votes on a poll. As the Outsider's tribe chief, Eddie chose to send Ciera, Malcolm and Courtney to Exile Island, preventing Courtney from attending tribal council. On Day 18, Beira came second in an immunity challenge called "Brains and Brawn", in which the contestants competed in a puzzle and game. As the Outsider's tribe chief, Eddie chose to send Julia, Sierra and Danielle to Exile Island, preventing Danielle from attending tribal council. On Day 19, Beira merged with Maputo and the Outsiders to create the Chimoio tribe. Trivia *Beira's tribe flag was created by Sierra. *Bob, Malcolm and Sierra were the only players to remain on Beira after the tribe swap.